warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Morr
}} Morr is the Imperial God of the Dead, Dreams, and Dreamers. He holds sway over illusions and all things that are not what they seem. A contemplative god, he guards the souls of the departed from Chaos and necromancers, just as his priests guard the corpses buried in the Gardens of Morr, and protects the dreams of the sleeping from Daemons that would pervert them. Morr and his devoted followers are the eternal enemies of the Undead, and guardians against grave and tomb robbers. The Cult of Morr is not a popular one, but is of singular importance in the religious life of the Old World, for all come to Morr’s gate eventually. Morr is a Classical god, the husband of Verena, brother of Khaine, and father of Myrmidia and Shallya. He is usually depicted as a tall, aristocratic man with dark hair and an aura of intensity. Signs of Morr Cultists of Morr greet each other with a strange salute that involves moving the hand from the top of his face down with an open palm. This salute is known as “Morr’s Shroud,” representing darkness and the symbolic gesture when a corpse’s eyes are shut for the last time. Common citizens use this gesture when referring to beloved departed family and friends, in the hope that Morr has taken them safely to his realm. It is considered extremely bad luck to use this salute at any other time, as it is believed to draw Morr’s attention to that person. A cultist that walks with his hands clasped behind his back indicates that he wishes to be left alone, in order to contemplate the nature of life and death. Morrian cultists also place both hands face down, as if pushing downward. This is done to urge his fellows to leave a matter alone as it is moot, dead, or best left alone. Omens of Morr As Morr is the god of dreams, he often chooses to communicate with his priests in dreams or dreamlike visions. These visions are often highly symbolic, with the iconography of death being prevalent. Ravens, skulls and skeletons, graveyards, and black roses are common in both dreams and waking visions. In addition to his role as a god of the dead, Morr is also the god of prophecy. While many of his omens are exactly what one might expect—a raven circling a house where someone is about to die, for instance—he may also grant more far-ranging visions of the future to his priests. Trivia * "Morr damn you" is a popular swear in the Empire. Source * Warhammer RPG 1st Edition: Core Rulebook ** pg. 197 * Warhammer RPG 1st Edition: The Enemy Within Vol. 1 ** pg. 21 * Warhammer RPG 2nd Edition: Core Rulebook ** pg. 40 ** pg. 98 ** pg. 145 ** pg. 151 ** pg. 163 ** pgs. 171 - 174 ** pg. 176 - 178 ** pg. 180 - 183 ** pg. 193 ** pg. 219 ** pg. 222 ** pg. 241 ** pg. 246 * Warhammer RPG 2nd Edition: Sigmar's Heirs ** pg. 34 ** pg. 35 ** pg. 36 ** pg. 40 ** pg. 44 ** pg. 69 ** pg. 70 ** pg. 72 ** pg. 81 ** pg. 85 ** pg. 87 ** pg. 88 ** pg. 90 ** pg. 99 ** pg. 118 ** pg. 119 * Warhammer RPG 2nd Edition: Tome of Salvation ** pg. 9 ** pg. 12 ** pg. 16 ** pg. 20 ** pgs. 22 - 23 ** pg. 25 ** pg. 28 - 29 ** pgs. 35 - 39 ** pg. 40 ** pg. 44 ** pg. 50 ** pg. 60 ** pg. 62 ** pg. 70 ** pg. 71 ** pg. 79 ** pg. 84 ** pg. 87 ** pg. 89 ** pgs. 95 - 97 ** pgs. 102 - 105 ** pgs. 185 - 187 ** pg. 243 ** pgs. 248 - 250 * : Warhammer RPG 3rd Edition: Tome of Blessings ** : pg. 35 * : Warhammer RPG 4th Edition: Core Rulebook ** : pg. 35 * : Sword of Justice (novel) by Chris Wraight ** : Chapter 1 es:Morr Category:Cult of Morr Category:Gods of the Old World Category:Morr's Realm Category:M